


Opposites?

by Multi26



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Cats, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi26/pseuds/Multi26
Summary: Sungho never feared anything, really, instead he was feared.Rubin was too good for everyone, a fallen angel some would say.what happens when Rubin finds out the most feared boy in the school's biggest secret?
Relationships: Jin Sungho | BC/Lee Rubin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is my first time posting on ao3 and what better than a cliche plot amirite?

It wasn't like Sungho hated being feared, he just didn't care. He never wanted this, to be fair but he also didn't do anything to stop becoming the stereotypical bad boy that girls would do anything to date but never bring home to her parents. Clad in all black clothes from leather jackets to heavy combat boots and a body marred with bruises and fresh cuts he didn't help his image at all. On the other hand, he quite enjoyed this lifestyle, I mean who wouldn't want to look like they just rolled out of a heavy action packed movie looking bad as fuck? He found it amusing how people moved out of his way, purely out of instinct, as walked down the hallways. His favorite part was how people avoided talking to him and at some point even the teachers thought it was better to just leave him alone.  
So when in his last year of highschool, the pretty boy with the most beautiful twinkling eyes found his biggest secret, he panicked.


	2. Rubin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubin is babie, must be protected  
> Tell me how you like it! It's not proofread sooooo

Rubin really just wanted to get through life as easily as possible. He wanted to finish highschool quietly, not get into any drama though occasionally he liked to listen to 'tea' as Jinwoo, his best friend, would call it. He just wanted to vibe with his friends and nothing more but for some reason God laughed at him and put a big fat 'reject' on his request. And just like that he was born with the ability of not saying no to any request. He would honestly blame his mother for being too godamn nice to everyone and passing down that gene to him but bless that woman, she's done too much for him. So naturally at school when someone needed any help he would be the first volunteer, if someone got hurt, he would be the first one that came to their aid, if anyone needed anything he would always offer. Rubin even liked helping people, still does sometimes, but as he and his classmates grew older he found out how cruel and evil people turn out to be. They started taking advantage of him but still Rubin didn't blame them, honestly it was human nature after all. It was his best friend who saved him into falling in an endless hole of selflessness. As much he hated that annoying brat Jinwoo, he would do anything for him. Jinwoo always made sure that Rubin wasn't doing too much, just enough. Rubin remembers the amount of times Jinwoo stopped him from blindly saying yes to requests even protecting him from bullies. Jinwoo was quie intelligent himself despite being told he looked like he was running on his last braincell everyday, he thought strategically, thinking far and beyond always calculating to save him and Rubin.  
So when Rubin accidentally found the Bad Boy's secret, he thought of how Jinwoo would think and thought, just this time, he'll say no to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is going to be really short I think but please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
